


This Vale of Tears

by lamerezouille



Series: HD Ldws, round 6 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Phoenix</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Vale of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Phoenix

They need phoenix tears for their Potions project, but Catesby, their assigned Phoenix, just. Won’t. Cry.

Draco tells Catesby about the excruciating pain of how he got his Dark Mark, but Catesby doesn’t cry. Harry tells him about the loneliness of his childhood at the Dursleys’, but the phoenix isn’t moved.

When neither Draco’s story of being forced to Crucio people, nor Harry’s tale of his own sacrifice brings any result, they decide to take drastic measures. They stage Harry’s assassination, and hope for the best.

Unfortunately, as Draco unsheathes his blade to fake-stab Harry, he trips on his cloak and falls with a shriek, taking Harry with him. Their limbs are hopelessly entangled when they notice an odd sound coming from Catesby.

Harry and Draco are lucky after all, because Catesby is crying. With laughter.


End file.
